The present invention relates to a plum tree, known as the "Santa Rosa-Two", and more particularly to such a plum tree which bears large, uniform, dark Purplish-Red fruit which ripens approximately five days before the "Santa Rosa" (unpatented) Plum Tree and which is further distinguished from the Santa Rosa Plum Tree by bearing fruit whose flesh is firm, Amber in color, and lightly streaked with Red near the pit cavity. The Santa Rosa-Two Plum Tree is further characterized by large, deep green leaves. In addition, the tree has spur leaves which are characteristically narrower than the leaves that are produced on the shoots.
In a continual effort to upgrade the quality of his fruit, the applicant is constantly on the alert to locate any new varieties that may appear on the seedling fruit trees of any of his several farms. In his labors to produce new varieties, the applicant has germinated thousands of seedlings and has grown the resultant seedlings to maturity and carefully studied the characteristics of the progeny. The present variety of plum tree resulted from this procedure.
The plum tree of the present invention is noteworthy in ripening approximately five days before the Santa Rosa Plum Tree, i.e., June 23, in 1983, a very popular variety.